PACAR ORANG!
by Amore.ai
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha itu pemuda kece tapi berandalan, kulitnya putih kayak santan, wajahnya datar kayak nampan, tapi kelakuannya mirip anak setan. Nah, lalu bagaimana jika tiba-tiba dia malah jatuh cinta? Wajar sih, tapi masalahnya si doi, alias Sakura Haruno itu.../ "Teme, udahlah, Saku-chan itu pacar orang"/ SUMMARY, JUDUL, ISI, GA NYAMBUNG/ Drabble absurd, efek samping tanggung sendiri


**Pacar Orang!**

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

This story : Amore Ilyin

[Sasuke U., Sakura H.]

T / Romance and Humor

Abal, tidak baku, gaje, OOC

! D.L.D.R !

Sasuke Uchiha itu pemuda kece tapi berandalan, kulitnya putih kayak santan, wajahnya datar kayak nampan, tapi kelakuannya mirip anak setan. Nah, lalu bagaimana jika tiba-tiba dia malah jatuh cinta? Wajar sih, tapi masalahnya si doi, alias Sakura Haruno itu ... / "Teme, udahlah, Saku-chan itu pacar orang"/ RnR?

! D.L.D.R !

Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda berandalan dengan kulit seputih santan, wajah sedatar nampan, dan kelakuan seperti setan, tengah berjalan dengan langkah cukup cepat di koridor, di belakangnya pemuda kuning tidak mengambang sibuk menyamai langkahnya.

"Teme, jangan cepat-cepat dong!" Seru Naruto yang mulai jengkel.

"Keburu Sakura ke kantin duluan." Jawab Sasuke yang terus melangkah.

Naruto mendecak sebal, dia tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Sasuke belakangan ini, biasanya pemuda itu adalah jelmaan dari masakan padang di kulkas, sedap sih, tapi dingin.

Namun, pada suatu hari, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengatakan kalau ia menyukai seorang gadis. Naruto yang mendengarnya tentu saja senang, akhirnya ia akan terbebas dari praduga pasangan homo dengan Sasuke. Tapi, rasa senangnya berubah menjadi terkejut saat tau siapa gadis yang disukai Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Teme, Saku-chan itu pacar orang." Ucap Naruto yang kini berhasil menyamai langkah Sasuke menuju gedung dimana kelas Sakura berada. Gedung pelajaran siswa dan siswi di KHS memang dipisah, jaraknya pun cukup jauh.

"Berarti dia pacarku juga." Balas Sasuke.

"Lah?"

"Pacar orang adalah pacar kita, karena kita kan juga orang." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

Naruto jawdrop, ia baru saja akan mengemplang kepala ayam cucu mbah Madara itu dengan sepatu, tapi terhenti saat melihat siluet merah muda dan merah di taman yang akan mereka lewati.

Segera saja Naruto memberi tahu Sasuke, dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk mengintip dua sejoli yang diketahui bernama Sabaku no Gaara dan Haruno Sakura itu dari balik semak-semak.

xxx

"Terserah deh, orang udah jelas kamu selingkuh, kita putus." Ucap Sakura final setelah perdebatan panjang yang sia-sia. Segera saja di langkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk menjauh, tapi terhenti saat tiba-tiba suara Gaara mengudara.

"Sakura jangan tinggalin aku, kamu itu ibarat... emm, buku tulis tau." Ucap Gaara yang mulai melancarkan aksi gombalnya.

Sakura berbalik dan mengernyit, Gaara sering menggombalinya macam-macam, tapi baru kali ini ia disamakan dengan peralatan tulis. "Buku tulis?"

"Iya, kamu itu seperti buku tulis Saki, tau gak kenapa?" Tanya Gaara.

"Kenapa emang?" Tanya Sakura yang jadi penasaran, apa yang romantis dari buku tulis, kenapa bukan bunga atau matahari saja?

"Karena kamu sama-sama menggoda untuk diisi" Jawab Gaara.

Dan Gaara pun sukses mendapat ciuman mesra dari sepatu Sakura.

"Diisi apaan? Sialan lo, dasar cowok." Maki Sakura lalu berlalu begitu saja.

"Tunggu Sak, maksudnya hati kamu menggoda untuk diisi." Ucap Gaara, yang tentu saja tak terdengar karena Sakura sudah berlalu, salahkan perkataannya yang terlalu ambigu.

xxx

Naruto dan Sasuke tak bisa menahan cekikikan mereka saat melihat wajah shock Gaara yang habis tercium sepatu, sedangkan Sakura sudah melangkah menjauh ke kantin.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Sasuke segera saja menyusul Sang pujaan hati, haah, dengan begini ia bisa lebih leluasa untuk pdkt.

! D.L.D.R !

Sudah lima bulan paska Sakura putus dari Gaara, dan kini Sakura Haruno sudah resmi berstatus sebagai kekasih Sasuke Uchiha.

"Jari-jari kamu bagus ya, apalagi kalo ada jari-jari aku di selanya." Ucap Sasuke sambil meremas Sakura dengan lembut. Tangannya, maksudnya. #smirk.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di kantin yang cukup sepi karena ini memang belum jam istirahat, kelas mereka jamkos. Sakura mendengus mendengarnya, sejak kapan Sasuke jadi penggombal begini, tunggu, ngomong-ngomong tentang gombal, Sakura jadi penasaran, seperti apa tingkat gombalan Sasuke, lebih baik atau justru lebih buruk dari mantannya, Gaara.

"Sasu, coba gombalin aku dong." Pinta Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat, mencoba mencari gombalan yang kiranya pas, dan otak cerdasnya langsung teringat akan saran dari pakar cintanya, si kuning yang minta dirajam a.k.a _SimSimi_. Menurut teman chat setianya itu, kalau ingin menggombali pacar, gunakan gombalan yang pernah dipakai mantannya, lalu buktikan kamu lebih baik darinya.

"Saku, kamu itu seperti buku tulis, tau gak kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke memulai.

"Kenapa buku tulis?" Tanya Sakura balik, ia cukup kesal karena gombalan Sasuke mengingatkan dirinya dengan Gaara, tapi ia juga penasaran, dan ia harap Sasuke tidak menggunakan gombalan receh ala Gaara seperti, ' _Karena kamu sama-sama menggoda untuk diisi._ ' Sungguh tidak bermutu.

Sasuke tersenyum pede dan menjawab, "Karena kamu dan buku tulis sama-sama _SINAR DUNIA_."

Dan Sasuke Uchiha pun sukses mendapat kemplangan sepatu dari Haruno Sakura, sebelum gadis gulali itu berlalu begitu saja dari sana.

"Sorry, Gue bukan bola dunia bertopi sarjana!"

\- FIN -

Hai, makasih yang sudah review fict **Jamkos** , ada yang bilang itu drabble humor terbaik Ai, terharu banget, makasih #orz. Dan makasih juga buat semua yang sudah dukung **Oh Mantan** , Ai shock banget waktu tau drabble absurd yang cuma 700 words, bisa dapet 35 fav, makasih banyak, kalian sangat luar biasa guys #orz.

Gombalan buku tulis itu Ai baca di google, ngakak aja bacanya, wkwk. Dan Ai tahu ini garing banget #maapkan, tapi udah diperingatkan di awal lho ini gaje, so jangan protes, wkwkwk #dikemplang. [ **KepoGaul** (dot) **com** ]

Sekian bacotan gaje dari Ai, **Mind to Review? :")**


End file.
